vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Phyrexia
Summary Phyrexia is a civilization that formerly spanned the entire plane of the same name; an ancient world of flesh and metal created by an unknown dark planeswalker who took the form of a dragon. During the age of the Thran, the mage Yawgmoth was accidentally transported into the alien world, where he would eventually succumb to phyresis himself, yet also grow immensely in power and merge with the plane itself. The civilization would attempt to expand into neighboring universes such as Dominaria in order to ensure its growth and survival, only to be eventually thwarted by an alliance of pre-mending planeswalkers, The Coalition. Long after the destruction of the original plane, drops of Glisting Oil clinging to Karn found their way to Argentum and began to corrupt Mirrodin at its core, turning the standing ruler Memnarch mad, and eventually decimating the entire planet and assuming control of all five colors of mana. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | Low 6-B to 4-A Civilization Type: Multiversal Civilization | Planetary Civilization Name: Phyrexia, Machine Hell, Nine Hells | New Phyrexia Origin: Magic: The Gathering Classification: Plane-Wide Civilization united under Yawgmoth | Corrupting force in control of Mirrodin Kardashev Level: Type V | Presumably Type I Age: At least ten thousand years | 160 years old Population: Unknown, at least Billions | Unknown, likely numbers in the millions Territory: The Entire Plane of Phyrexia as well as several other planes such as Rath | Mirrodin Technology/Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Even low-class Phyrexian warriors are vastly superior to regular humans), Regeneration (Low-High) for much of Phyrexia (Even several drops of Oil are enough to restore the entire civilization through phyresis), Interplanar Portal Ships (Old Phyrexia only), A large number of war machines like Drednaughts and Dragon engines that can casually raze continents, Various Energy Weapons, Can spread various magically and nanotechnologically enhanced miasmas and plagues, Summoning of various magical creatures such as Demons and the Undead, Reactive Evolution, Glistening Oil (A highly corrosive, self-reproducing liquid which spreads phyresis to any material), Vast control over Black and Colorless Mana (All colors in the case New Phyrexia), Phyrexian ichor can completely alter the physiology, mind, and soul of an individual, Various forms of Cyborgization and Technology Manipulation, Can magically and technologically transmute flesh into metal and vice versa, Various forms of Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Power Nullification, Reality Warping and even Time Manipulation via magic Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (The entire civilization and plane are both extensions of Yawgmoth, and can merge together entire planes and pose a major threat to even large groups of Pre-Mending planeswalkers such as the Coalition and Urza) | Small Country level (During its corruption of Mirrodin even rudimentary troops posed large threats to Koth and Venser. Through corruption, this can be greatly increased by absorbing more and more powerful mages and planeswalkers like Karn) to Multi-Solar System level (Kruphix stated that he nor any of the other gods of Theros, who are living constellations, could do so much as delay New Phyrexia if it set its sights on Theros. The Praetors completely outclass planeswalkers like Elspeth) Power Source: Black/Colorless Mana that composes the plane itself, sometimes directly fueled by Yawgmoth | All Colors of Mana (Mirrodin's Core, Furnaces, and Suns) Industrial Capacity: Varies, can be incredibly fast (Developed nanotechnology within a relatively short period of time specifically for war, and constantly creates various war engines and magically/biologically enhanced organisms), although it can be Slow in some aspects (Events like the Rathi overlay and Dominarian invasion took millennia to accomplish due to the portal between the planes being closed) | Extremely Fast (In only a few hundred years, several drops of ichor left on Mirrodin transformed the plane into an industrially complex civilization) Military Prowess: Billions, likely much greater (The entire plane is an engine for phyresis) | Unknown (Their armies can number in the thousands at times, although New Phyrexia has never gathered its entire military force before) Notable Individuals: Yawgmoth, Gix, Ramos, Volrath, and many others | The Five Praetors of New Phyrexia: Elesh Norn, Jin-Gitaxias, Sheoldred, Urabrask, and Vorinclex. Glissa, Geth, Ezuri, Atraxa Weaknesses: Like Yawgmoth, denizens of the plane and even their weapons are particularly weak to holy and white magic. The Plane of Phyrexia, if destroyed, would cut off the mana source for the majority of its military force on other planes. | Currently doesn't have acess to interplanar transportation, although it was implied that it wouldn't be like this for long. Although the control of Mirrodin is firmly under Phyrexia, there is still much dissonance among the Praetors Key: Phyrexia (Original) | New Phyrexia Category:Civilizations Category:Game Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Magic: The Gathering Category:Portal Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Disease Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Technology Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Biology Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Death Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Space Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4